Mr Salvatore The Sex Ed Teacher
by MissDelena
Summary: Prompt filled for youcallitwinter for the LJ author2author exchange. Damon is the teacher and Elena is the student. Orgy in the classroom. Lemon!


**A short and plot less one shot to fulfil a prompt from youcallitwinter for the author 2 author delena xmas exchange. Enjoy!**

Damon took one last long breath as the students filed into his now full class room. The last day of term before the Christmas break and the first day of a very weird new job, teaching sex ed to a bunch of waiting seniors. The last day of the year and all the students could think about was getting wasted on eggnog and turkey. Damon sat and cleared his throat. His eyes met Elena's and he gave her a sexy smile. She knew of this arrangement beforehand so it hadn't shocked her when she walked into class.

What shocker her was the sheer look of fuck-ability plastered across his whole body. His tight pin striped pants pulled across at every curve of his legs and the black shirt was tight in places she wished she could smooth her hands over.

"My name is Mr Salvatore. Please take out your books and read the first 2 chapters." He said it with such confidence that Elena actually shifted in her seat at the friction she needed between her legs. This was like a dream.

Eyes focused downwards and everyone started reading. The chapters looked long and boring but once Elena read over the words she suddenly had to take a deep breath herself.

Chapter 1: The female orgasm.

Elena's eyes blurred as she read the words, she couldn't concentrate and she was sure she heard Caroline moan low in her throat. She heard it again and snapped her head up to look back at Damon who was watching her with heated eyes.

Damon was flipping through a magazine, oblivious to the words that hid under the book the class was reading. He heard a moan and his head snapped up to Elena. She was looking back but then her eyes glanced at Caroline and fuck me sideways, the girl was flushed and fumbling under the desk.

Caroline began to moan as her head flew back in bliss. Elena was literally burning from the inside out watching this play out. Before she knew it her feet were making her stand and walk towards Damon. Her eyes boring holes in his. She stopped at his desk as she heard gasps and moans from behind her. She looked back to find the whole room had erupted into one mass of bodies. Girls were moaning. Guys were moaning. Everyone was moaning. She saw people bent over desks with their mouths covering other mouths. Orgasms flew wildly as Caroline came with a high pitched screech. She saw Tyler pull her into a kiss before her head whipped back to Damon.

She didn't know when Damon had moved his hand between her legs or when he had pushed aside her panties but she certainly knew when his finger circled her throbbing clit. He slapped her pussy hard shocking her back to the moment. She gasped as he slapped it again and then thrust 2 fingers into her moist folds. She moaned and pushed herself down on his hand.

Damon watched as Caroline was being fucked doggystyle over her desk. Tyler slamming into her again and again and he matched the movements as his fingers fucked Elena. He pulled her down to him as he caught her lips in a hot kiss. Their tongues battled as Elena felt herself come undone on Damon's fingers. He drummed over her clit powerfully and she felt herself start to shake as the orgasm burned in the pit of her stomach and ripped through to her pulsating lower lips. She moaned loudly into Damon's mouth and that was all he needed to push her backwards onto his desk.

He lifted her skirt a little more and ripped the panties he had pushed aside from her dripping centre. She gasped as she felt him quickly undo his belt and pants and push the fabric aside to quickly push his cock inside her with brutal force.

He pulled back and pushed into her again hitting a sweet spot that made her insides feel like he was breaking her.

"I love it when you wear short skirts." Damon said as he let his hand creep to her sensitive bundle of nerves. She cried out as Damon gripped her hips making small bruises.

"Merry Christmas Damon." She said breathlessly as they both tumbled into the moans and screams of passion that were filling the room. Bodies in various states of naked lay spent across desks and chairs as Damon pulled Elena for one last open mouthed kiss.

"Merry Christmas indeed." He whispered into her lips.

Damon woke abruptly and his eyes flew open. The room was empty apart from Elena who was looking back at him with a bemused expression. Her eyebrows raised and her little hands clutching at the books she was carrying.

"Ive just been trying to wake you Damon. You fell asleep!" Damon looked back at her even more confused and she gave him a little smile. "We read for the whole lesson. Luckily nobody noticed you sleeping." She gave him a small giggle that warmed his insides. "Ill, see you later then..." She bit her lip when Damon didn't respond vocally. "...You can help me study." The blush crept into her cheeks as she licked her lips. Damon was still open mouthed and eyes wide as she walked to the hallway looking back one last time. "Merry Christmas Damon." She said softly as she let the door close softly behind her. He blinked harshly and ran his hand through his hair. A breath he didn't realise he was holding escaped as his eyes travelled south to the very large, very visible bulge in his pants.

"Merry Christmas indeed." He said with a smile as he raised both hands casually behind his head as his body relaxed back into his chair.


End file.
